


A Wolf's First Experience

by The_Cyborg_Fox



Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [8]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Licking, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox
Summary: Requested by foxknightyouko009 on Fanfiction.net. In Spiral Hill, Tangle and Whisper are hanging out with each other, Tangle mentions how she has kissed a guy before, and a inexperienced Whisper becomes more quiet than usual and admits that she never has. This leads to the two of them turning to a certain twin tailed fox for some lessons and some fun.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Tangle the Lemur, Miles "Tails" Prower/Tangle the Lemur/Whisper the Wolf, Miles "Tails" Prower/Whisper the Wolf
Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847656
Kudos: 3





	A Wolf's First Experience

Up in Spiral Mountain lived a certain lemur named Tangle. She was an energetic kindhearted girl who helped Sonic and his friends stop the metal virus, along with another new ally to Team Sonic, Whisper the Wolf. She was a shy and quiet girl, but friendly and well meaning, she is also on friendly terms with the wisps, who she can understand without needing the aid of a translator. Currently said lemur and wolf were inside Tangle's home talking and chatting peacefully. Tangle spoke in a enthusiastic friendly tone, while Whisper talked in her usual quiet murmuring.

"You must really enjoy the excitement and thrills of adventuring" mumbled Whisper.

"Damn right I do, and not just in adventures" said Tangle happily "I'm a huge fan of anything exhilarating."

"Such as?" asked Whisper quietly.

"Well, how about the courage of talking to a boy you... well love?" said Tangle.

"I don't see what you mean." murmured Whisper.

"You know" said Tangle "The nervousness of talking to someone your embarrassed to be around because your in love with them. And kissing them for the first time." Whisper was slightly embarrassed by how deeply her friend was talking about this. She tried her best to hide her blush as Tangle rambled on.

"I remember my first time kissing a boy" she continued "I was so nervous, yet super excited at the same time. Do ya know that feeling Whisper?" The quiet wolf didn't respond, and turned away from the lemur to hide her embarrassment.

"Whisper?" said Tangle, confused at her reactions.

"Um, I'm sorry" she whispered "It's just that..." 

"Oh, I'm sorry" said Tangle suddenly "Is this just too embarrassing of a conversation. I'm sorry we can change the subject if you like?" But as Tangle looked closer, she could see a very visible blush on the beige wolf's cheeks.

"Well" she mumbled "Sort of, but another thing is. I've never really had the desire, or courage to kiss someone before."

"Wait, your serious?" asked Tangle incredulously "Not even a simple peck on the cheek?"

"No" said Whisper in a softer undertone than usual.

"So I guess that means you've never experienced the pleasure of sexual action either?" said Tangle.

Whisper's eyes widened as she stared at the lemur in shock "W...What?" she stuttered gently.

"Well, I'll admit" said Tangle "My relationship didn't end at a simple kiss, or a lovey dovey relationship. I did share a sexual intercourse with my old love life..."

"Tangle..." muttered Whisper sternly "... Yes I haven't had sex before, but why bring it up?"

"Because it's fun" said Tangle "It's fun to have a stud of a man pin you down and fuck you silly. And even ride them like a horse. There's more to it than what you know Whisper. In fact, I think it would be fun to show you how fun it can be."

"Um, if you insist" Whisper muttered nervously.

"Though I can't teach you myself" said Tangle "We need a man to really show you how good it can feel."

"Uhm, I don't think I'm comfortable, er... showing myself to someone of the opposite gender" whispered the wolf.

"Nonsense" said Tangle "The best way for you to learn is to have a guy fuck you good and proper. Or vice versa if your up to it. Now who could help us fill that department?"

As the lemur delved deep into thought of who could help her teach Whisper about the fun and pleasure of having sex, Whisper could see a wisp fly up to her.

"Hello little guy" she murmured softly as it looped happily around her head.

Tangle watched as the wisp talked to Whisper in a language she could not understand. Whisper nodded and turned to Tangle "He says that Tails is waiting outside, claiming he had brought something for you" she muttered to Tangle.

"Oh right" said Tangle "He did say he wanted to drop off something and... Whisper why are you blushing again?" Whisper's cheeks were in fact red again. Suddenly it hit Tangle.

"You like him don't you?" she asked the wolf.

"Um, well" she muttered.

"Holy crap, you really do don't you?"

"I... yes, okay I admit it" she murmured "Tails is really cute and I do like him."

"That settles it, we'll train with him" said Tangle, clapping her hands happily.

"Wait, what?" Whisper said softly.

"Oh come on" said Tangle rolling her eyes "Just tell him that you like him, and tell him you want to fuck him. Hell, I'll join in to help you learn. I think he's really cute too."

Even though she would like to argue, Whisper knew that trying to change Tangle's mind was like talking to a brick wall and trying to tell it to stop being a brick wall. She sighed to herself and thought for a bit. Yes, she did like Tails, but did she like him enough to have a sexual intercourse with him. She searched her feelings deep down and came to a conclusion. If Tangle was willing to teach her, and if Tails was just as experienced with it as she was, then maybe, it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe, she would even enjoy it, want more. She turned back to Tangle and spoke.

"Okay" she muttered "Teach me Tangle. Teach me and make him my first."

"Great" said Tangle happily smiling "Though if I were you, I'd get your wisps to leave, they might not want to see this."

"Very well" said Whisper softly. She turned back to the wisp that was still circling her head and whispered to it to please leave her, Tangle and Tails in peace. The wisp looked confused but it obeyed her and left the room.

"Perfect" said Tangle, grinning "Let's get started."

Outside Tails was tapping his foot impatiently. He had been waiting outside for a bit now, and the new lamp Tangle asked him to buy for her was stupid heavy.

"Dang it, what is she doing in there?" he growled to himself. He was just about to assume she wasn't home and leave the box on the doorstep and leave, when he saw the door open before him, and the lemur herself was standing right in front of him.

"Hey Tails" she said cheerfully "Sorry to keep you waiting, I was just talking to Whisper."

"It's okay" said Tails kindly "I'm just here to drop this off, I'll leave it with you then, I don't want to be a annoyance."

"Not so fast" said Tangle "Why don't you come inside and chat with us?"

"Your sure?" he asked her.

"Positive" she responded.

"Well, I don't really have much else to do today" said Tails "Yeah, sure, I'll come in for a bit."

Tangle stepped aside so that Tails could walk in. He carried the lamp box with him.

"Where do you want me to put this thing?" he asked her.

"Just leave it on the table over there" she said, pointing to a table in the kitchen "I deal with it later."

Tails did as she asked and after he set it down on the table, he followed her to where Whisper was sitting and waiting patiently for them. Upon their arrival Whisper gave an odd blush which confused the two-tailed fox. After they greeted each other in their usual manner he and Tangle sat down on the same couch that Whisper was sitting upon, Tails could not fail to realise that Whisper seemed very nervous for a reason he wasn't sure of.

"Whisper" said Tangle "Why don't you tell Tails your little secret?"

Whisper blushed harder than ever and Tails looked at her in surprise "What is it Whisper?" he asked her.

Whisper sighed and took a deep breath, here goes nothing.

"Listen Tails" she murmured "I don't know how your going to take this, hell I'm not even sure if you have similar feelings to me as mine are to you." Tails listened to her and as she spoke, he became more intrigued and his eyes slowly widened as he wondered if Whisper was saying what he thought she was saying.

"It's okay" said Tangle "Just tell him, I'm sure he won't judge."

Whisper sighed again, she then looked at Tails dead in the eye and softly said "I love you Tails. I think your a perfect combination of cute and handsome, and I really do find myself in love with you."

This is not what Tails expected when he walked into Tangle's house. He thought he was just going to have a friendly chat with both of the girls. But instead here was Whisper confessing to him that she loved him. He didn't know what to say.

"She's not the only one Tails" said Tangle placing a hand on his shoulder, taking both him and Whisper by surprise "I think your pretty cute too."

"I...I don't know what to say" said Tails "I mean, I do think you two are very pretty. I have met a lot of girls in my life, but I think you two are by far the most beautiful girls I have ever met."

"Aww Tails" said Tangle, leaning in and hugging him sweetly "Your too kind for your own good."

"T...Thank you Tails" stuttered Whisper quietly, she felt flattered, she had never been complimented by this.

Tails ears perked up slightly and he leaned in to Tangles hug. He suddenly felt lucky to have both of these girls love him dearly, and he cuddled Tangle warmly. Whisper felt a little bit left out, Tails was paying more attention to Tangle than her. Tangle noticed this and said "Hey Tails don't give me all the love, Whisper looks lonely over there." Tails smiled at Whisper warmly, broke the hug and pulled the wolf into another warm hug. Whispers cheeks were now so red, she looked like a tomato, she slowly slid her arms around Tails's body and hugged back.

"Kiss him" whispered Tangle, grinning wildly. Whisper stared at Tangle in shock and then locked her eyes with Tails, who was staring up at her with a caring love in his eyes. The inexperienced wolf leaned in and pressed her lips to the fox's, kissing him gently. The fox kissed back with much more passion that Whisper could hardly keep up with. 

"Word of advice Whisper" said Tangle Just listen to your instincts." At first the wolf was confused as to what she meant, but there was something in her feelings that seemed to be telling her how to take this. She began to kiss Tails back with equal passion, placing her hands on his own and leaning in. Tangle smiled at the two, they looked so cute like that. The two of them broke the kiss, and Tails began looking from each girl back to back.

"So, I'm guessing there's more to it than just some simple kissing?" said Tails.

"You'd be correct Tails" grinned Tangle "We want to have sex with you. I assume you know what it is?"

"You joking? Of course I do" he said "And who am I to deny two beautiful girls like yourselves?" Tangle giggled and Whisper gave an embarrassed smile.

"There's also the fact that we need to teach Whisper" said Tangle "She doesn't know too much about it."

"Sure" said Tails, turning to the wolf and smiling kindly "I'd be happy to help."

"Your very kind Tails" murmured Whisper.

"Then let's begin" said Tangle "Whisper, the way you kissed Tails was good, but you gotta get more, action, out of it."

"What do you mean?" muttered the wolf.

"Let us show you" said Tangle, placing a hand on Tails's shoulder and pulling him closer "But please, don't look away, no one will know but ourselves, K?"

"Alright" said Whisper softly.

"Good" said Tangle, without another word she leaned into Tails and gave him a kiss, and Tails quickly responded by kissing back. Whisper watched, trying to see what Tangle meant by 'getting more action out of it'. Though the way Tangle and Tails were kissing seemed no different than how she already kissed Tails. Sure, they seemed to be kissing in a faster pace, but not much more than that.

But then her eyes widened at the fact that Tangle had opened her mouth and licked at Tails's lips. Tails happily opened his mouth and let Tangle in. Whisper watched in awe as the two of them French kissed wildly. She might've found this sort of action repulsing, but instead, she felt somewhat aroused by this, watching the two of them started to make her fantasise that it was her in Tangle's place instead, French kissing the twin-tail and wrestling her tongue with his own. She also started to feel a little bit wet beneath her crotch. Soon, Tangle and Tails broke the kiss, a strand of saliva still connecting their mouth's together. Tangle licked it up and grinned at the fox.

"Damn your one hell of a kisser Tails" she said.

"Thanks" chuckled Tails.

"Come on Whisper, your turn" said Tangle.

Tails turned to the quiet wolf and wrapped her in an embrace with his arms, she did the same thing, and she leaned in to Tails and kissed him. Tails once again locked lips with her and kissed her passionately. She soon licked at his lips, asking for entrance, and he gave it to her. Before she could push her tongue into his mouth, Whisper's eyes opened in surprise as Tails's own tongue forced her back into her own, dominating her and making her struggle against him.

"Try and put in a little more force Whisper" said Tangle "Don't afraid to be rough with him, I doubt he will mind." Taking the lemur's advice into account, Whisper tightened her grip around Tails's body and started to force him back out of her mouth. Tails didn't let up though as he began to make out with her even rougher than before. The fox and the wolf continued to duel and tackles each other, saliva dripping from the corners of their mouth's.

'Mmm, this isn't so bad' thought Whisper 'This feels amazing, and it's apparently supposed to get better? Maybe I should stop acting so nervous and paranoid about all this. This is actually really fun.'

"Yeah, your getting into it now" said Tangle, happy to see that her friend was kissing Tails so passionately. But soon the need for air was too great, the two of them broke apart to breath, Whisper and Tails panted for breath from their intense kiss.

"Good, now let's get into something more exciting" said Tangle "Tails, if you could wait here while we go change into something more appropriate."

"Sure thing" he said.

"Follow me Whisper" said Tangle, standing up. The beige wolf stood up and followed Tangle to her bedroom.

"I assume you have some outfits to seduce him?" asked Whisper quietly.

"Heck no" said Tangle "I just wanted to give him to get a bit more surprise out of this."

"Um, okay" murmured Whisper, not really too sure as to what Tangle was getting at.

"Now" said the lemur "This is the part where we let him see our entire body, well almost."

"What do you mean?" asked Whisper silently.

"Ditch your clothes, but leave on your bra and panties" said Tangle, she began to remove her own shirt showing off a white bra.

"Um... Tangle?" said the quiet wolf.

"What?" she asked as she began to remove her pants.

"I've never really let a boy see all of me" muttered Whisper.

"No, really?" said Tangle sarcastically.

"But what if he doesn't like what he sees?" murmured the wolf.

"Besides" she said quietly, looking over Tangles form "I don't think I'm as, developed, as you are Tangle. You have more of a body that would make men like him drool over."

Tangle giggled at the wolf "Don't be ridiculous" she said, as she took a hold of Whisper's shirt "I'm sure you have a body that he would adore too." Tangle made Whisper lift up her arms so that she could pull off her shirt, then she pulled down Whisper's pants and allowed her to step out of them.

Tangle giggled again "Not as developed as me? If anything your more developed than me" she laughed.

"D...Do you really think so?" Whisper murmured.

"Absolutely" said Tangle "Now" she said as she moved forward and cupped Whispers chin "Let's go play with our man."

Tails waited on the couch patiently for the two girls to come back. He had really scored it this time, two cute girls like them willing to have sex with him was an opportunity anyone would be a fool to turn down. He was also all too happy to help Tangle teach Whisper about sex.

"Oh Tails" came Tangles voice. The fox turned and his eyes widened and his cheeks blushed. There standing in front of him were Tangle and Whisper, both in nothing but a bra and a pair of panties. Tangle was wearing a white pair of panties, and a white bra, which were carrying two lovely C-Cup breasts, she was grinning at him and looking like she was ready for a fun time. Likewise, Whisper was in a black pair of panties and a black bra, which were carrying a pair of D-Cup tits, she looked flat out gorgeous, she too looked ready for some fun, even her nervousness seemed to have vanished. The two of them walking arm in arm as they walked over to Tails, their tits bouncing in their bras and their curves being greatly empathised by their outfits.

Tangle soon dropped to her hands and knees and began crawling cat-like over to Tails. Whisper seeing that Tangle had gotten onto all fours and copied Tangle's movements, she was a little more unsteady than Tangle, but she managed to regain her balance, and crawl as well as the lemur. Tails straightened himself up as the two girls crawled towards his crotch and pulled themselves up to it.

"Mmm" Tangle gave a quiet coo as she admired Tails's length "You look like your quite a big boy. Wouldn't you agree Whisper?" she said to the wolf as said wolf crawled to the other side of Tails's legs and pulled herself towards his crotch.

"Certainly" murmured Whisper, Tangle had managed to teach her a couple of things before they left her bedroom to give the two tailed fox some pleasure.

"I'd say it could be a little bit harder" said Tangle "How's about we encourage our little foxy, hm?"

"Good idea" said Whisper silently. The two girls stood up and unhooked their bra's, making their tits bounce free.

"Mmm" moaned Tangle "It feels nice to let them out into the fresh air, huh?"

"Definitely" Whisper moaned silently "What do you think of them Tails?" The two girls grinned at Tails, who was looking from Tangle to Whisper, admiring their tits.

"God, you two are sexy" he said.

"You really think so?" asked Whisper softly.

"Absolutely" said Tails.

"Then your going to love what's going to happen next" said Tangle.

The two girls leaned in close to Tails and began gently kiss his face and neck, occasionally locking lips with him for a quick kiss. They wrapped their arms around his neck and pressed their bodies to his own.

"Alright Whisper, just do what I do" said Tangle.

"Of course" murmured Whisper, smiling in a very sexual way, Tangle mirrored it. The two girls moved a bit higher and pressed their big breasts towards Tails's face.

"Go on Tails" crooned Tangle "Lick them, suck them, enjoy them." Tails was only too happy to oblige, even if he wasn't he didn't have a choice, both of them had their hands on the back of his head and pushing him into their breasts. He licked Tangles right breast first, he gave it several kisses licked all over the flesh and sucked on the nipple, taking it in between his teeth and pulling on it and biting it hard, but not too hard. He earned a bunch of sexy moans from Tangle and he soon switched to Whisper. He took the wolf's left breast into his mouth, Whisper gasped out softly at the feelings she was experiencing. Feeling Tails kiss her, lick her, gently bite her in such a sensitive area made her push harder on the back of Tails's head trying to force more of his breast into his mouth.

Tails alternated between switching to Tangle's right breast and then back to Whispers left. He also placed his hands on both of their plump rears and gave them a gentle but firm squeeze, making the two girls gasp out cutely and press up to him even more. Tails grinned as he sucked on their breasts and squeezed their ass's again, harder this time, earning a louder moan from the two of them, though Whispers were still quiet whilst Tangle's were really increasing in volume.

"Oh my" murmured Whisper "This feeling. It can't be explained through words alone."

"I know right" moaned Tangle "It's an amazing feeling."

"Oh Tails" Whisper moaned softly "Do it harder."

"You heard her Tails" Tangle moaned.

Tails grinned and fulfilled the girls wishes, he removed his hands from their plump ass's and brought them to their breasts. He grabbed Tangle's right breast and Whisper's left and squished them together. He enjoyed the feeling of them changing shape in his hands and listening to Whisper and Tangle's hot moans. He grinned and moved in to suck on both of them at the same time. He began sucking on their erect nipples harder than before and squeezed them in his hands. Whisper moaned out quietly, this was better than anything else she had ever felt, smelled or tasted before. She noticed Tangle move one of her hands to Tails's crotch, so she followed suit and took hold of Tails's rock hard member.

"Mmm, this feels like it's at it's full length now, doesn't it Whisper?" said Tangle.

"It's definitely bigger than before" mumbled Whisper.

"How's about we get a better look at it" said Tangle winking.

Whisper smiled and nodded. The lemur and the wolf pulled away from Tails, gently pulling their breasts from his mouth much to his sadness of not having their softness against his face anymore. He watched as the two of them knelt down in front of his crotch again, he let out a couple of cute gasps as he felt them stroke him member up and down. Tangle then leaned in and gave his cock a gentle lick from base to tip, when she reached the tip, there was a small drop of pre-cum oozing out. She took it with her tongue and savoured the taste. He had an amazing taste to him, Tangle found herself wanting more, but she knew she couldn't hog it to herself, so she motioned for Whisper to do what she did.

"Remember" said Tangle "Follow your instincts, but don't let them run wild. Well, not yet anyway."

Whisper leaned in and stuck out her tongue, she then slid it up Tails's rock hard flesh until she was at the tip. She licked up the small bead of pre-cum leaking from the tip and was shocked at the taste. She loved it, craved more of it. Letting her instincts guide her, she leaned in and began licking and kissing almost every inch of Tails's cock. Tails moaned out as the wolf began to worship and lick his length, her little licks felt so good. Tangle grinned and joined in, she too began to lick and kiss Tails's sides, earning louder moans from the fox.

Tails continued to let out several cries of pleasure as he felt the girl's warm mouth's caress and lick his cock lovingly. He placed a hand on the back of their head and pet them gently, scratching behind their ears and digging his fingers into their sculls. The two of them purred gently at the loving attention he was giving both of them as they continued pleasuring his cock.

While she continued to lick and service Tails's cock, Whisper also leaned into Tails's loving touch. It was surprisingly comforting having the fox pet her so gently. She noticed Tangle stop licking his sides and instead move her head up and take the entire tip into her mouth. Her head thrust itself up and down licking all over the sides, drooling all over it, and sucking on it, and earning more hot moans from Tails. Whisper was a little jealous that Tails's was moaning more at Tangle's services than her own. She tried to think of a way that she could get the fox to notice her actions too, as Tails was seemingly moaning more towards Tangle's efforts. Whisper's eyes wandered towards Tails's balls which were big, plump and full of that sweet cum she suddenly adored.

Getting an idea, she moved downward and took the two plump balls into her warm mouth. She drooled all over them, and then began to suck on them, using all of her mouth to caress the two orbs. Her actions didn't go unnoticed as Tails was now screaming louder than ever, he now used his hands to try and force more of his cock down Tangles throat, and to try and make Whisper take his whole sack.

Tails continued to pet the girl's heads and make them take his cock and balls. His eyes were locked onto their own, which were lidded and their mouth's were shaped into seductive grins that looked like they were asking for more. He enjoyed the feeling of Tangle taking almost the entire length down her throat, and feeling his head hit the very back of her throat, he enjoyed the feeling of Whisper caressing his balls with her warm tongue and sucking them with a force of a vacuum, and he enjoyed their cute moaning and slurping noises that filled the whole room.

Tangle was really impressed with Whisper's instincts, she was doing so good that it was very hard to see that she was a virgin. She was expertly pleasuring Tails's ball sack and she was even digging her fingers into Tails's thighs, giving them a nice massage. As she continued sucking on Tails's length, she wondered how Whisper would take his actual cock. Deciding to find out, she released Tails's shaft with a loud, wet pop, licked the taste of his cum and gave Whisper the opportunity to switch places with her. After giving Tails's balls a quick teasing lick, Whisper moved herself upwards and began to slowly take Tails's cock down her throat. Likewise, Tangle took hold of Tails's balls and began to tickle them, earning an unexpected jolt from the fox's hips, forcing more of his length into Whispers mouth, making the wolf choke, yet she didn't release his shaft. Tangle grinned and began to suck on the fox's balls.

Tails groaned out as the two girls switched places and continued pleasuring him. This time, Whisper was taking his cock into her mouth, letting it hit the back of her throat, as she gulped down his pre-cum and trailed and dragged her tongue all over whatever could fit into her mouth. And Tangle was actually using her voice to make his balls vibrate in her mouth, making it feel even better.

Tangle had her eyes closed, zeroing in on sucking Tails's plump orbs. Though as she continued sucking on them, she could also feel Tails begin to move, slowly getting faster and faster. Removing his balls from her mouth and opening her eyes to see what was going on, she could see that Whisper had begun to thrust her head down faster and seemed to be trying to get Tails to climax quicker, making the fox thrust into her mouth. Tangle was happy to see her friend enjoying the rough treatment she was receiving, but she didn't want her hogging his cum all to herself.

So she grabbed the wolf's shoulders and gently pulled her off of the fox's cock. Tails's chest begun to rise and fall heavily as he panted to try and get his breath back, while Whisper pouted at the fact that Tangle had just stopped her from that amazing sensation of Tails's cock ramming into her mouth.

"Good work Whisper" said Tangle "But your going to quickly, we want this to last as long as we possibly can."

"But his pre is so tasty" moaned Whisper quietly.

"Your correct" said Tangle "That's why I don't want you hogging it all to yourself. Now do as I do."

Whisper watched as Tangle moved herself up towards Tails's crotch, which was now covered with both of the girl's drool. Tangle then took both of her breasts into her hand and squished them to his length. Tails cried out at the feeling of the two soft mounds of flesh press up to his sensitive log. Whisper soon followed suit and she too pressed her soft breasts too.

Tails cried out louder as he felt his dick get smother by the sexy girl's large breasts. The two of them enjoyed listening to his happy moans as they felt his began to thrust his length up and down, in response they too began to use their hands and bodies to move their breasts up and down too. As they breastfucked the fox, Tangle leaned towards Whisper and caught the wolf by surprise by kissing her. Whisper was shocked at first, but was soon to get with the program and began to kiss back as they used their breasts to crush Tails's length. Tails himself was turned on more than ever at the sight of watching the two of them kiss each other, after all, what guy wouldn't want to witness a girl kissing another girl.

He placed his hands on their heads and began petting them again. They purred at his touch as they broke the kiss, they continued to tit-fuck the fox, watching the tip of his dick emerge from their cleavage's and sink back down again. They took turns in licking the sensitive tip when it popped out from their breasts, feeling their nipples press together continuing to pleasure Tails.

"G...Girls" he stuttered out "I'm about to cum."

"Do it Tails" cried out Tangle "Release all of that cum you've been holding back from us. Release it all over our breasts and faces." All Whisper did was nod enthusiastically in agreement.

So with a scream that filled the entire house, Tails released his load all over the wolf and the lemur. His release fired all over their faces and dripped onto their breasts. Tangle and Whisper had their mouth's open, trying to catch some of the hot jizz in their mouth's. They couldn't get most of it, but they didn't care, just feeling it hit their faces and breasts was also more than enough. Tails's last couple of drops, dripped onto the girls's tits and onto his crotch. He fell back against the couch and watched the two girls clean up. Whisper eagerly licked up all of the cum from her breasts, it just tasted so good. Once her tits were clean she made to pick off the cum that was on her face, but Tangle stopped her.

"Allow me" she said, leaning in to lick her face. Whisper smiled as she felt Tangle's warm tongue caress her face and clean up all of the fox cum on her face. To return the favour, she licked up all of the cum on the lemur's face, getting to taste more of Tails's delicious cum. Once their faces were all clean, and then they moved back to Tails's crotch, they found it was still rock hard. They cleaned it of all of the cum and once they were done, they joined Tails on the couch, and placed their hands on his chest, as he wrapped one arm around each of them

"That was fun" muttered Whisper.

"Your telling me" said Tails.

"Don't fall asleep on me yet you two" said Tangle "We're just getting started."

Tangle then stood up and removed her panties, giving Tails and Whisper a view of her glistening pussy. She then sat back down on the couch and laid back, spreading her legs out.

"Here's the best part" said Tangle "Tails please come position yourself. And Whisper come next to me and watch."

The two of them obeyed her. Tails sat on his knees as he positioned his rock hard prick towards the lemur's dripping wet vagina. Whisper sat with Tangle's head in her lap, watching closely.

"Now I know you want to be pleasured Whisper" said Tangle "But your a virgin, which means it's going to hurt like hell your first time, because Tails's would need to take your virginity, so your going to experience a lot more pain than I am."

"Okay" mumbled Whisper, she didn't like the sound of that."

"But once you get used to it, you'll never want to stop" said Tangle "So Tails here is going to pleasure me first, and then he'll move onto you."

"Okay" said Whisper quietly "But I won't feel any pleasure."

"Take off your panties" said Tangle. Whisper obeyed but was still confused.

"What's this going too... Oh" she softly gasped in surprise. Tangle had inserted two of her fingers into Whispers dripping pussy, causing the wolf to softly moan out as she felt the digits move in and out of her.

"Go on big boy" said Tangle, looking at Tails as she continued to finger Whisper. Tails grinned and slammed the tip into Tangle, causing the lemur to jolt up in surprise and force more of her fingers down Whisper's virgin hole, making the wolf gasp out again.

Tails moaned at the feeling of the lemur's tight pussy cradling his cock, she felt so warm and tight. Tangle kept one hand on his hip to help guide him in and out of her pussy, slowly picking up speed as she felt the big shaft ram in and out of her, she used her other hand to continue fingering Whisper. Tails watched Tangle's fingers pump in and out of Whispers pussy. Even while being pleasured Whisper was quiet, she may be sounding a bit louder than usual, but still rather quiet, he wondered if he could change that once he took her cunt.

Tails was shook out of his thoughts as he felt Tangle's pussy clench onto his dick tighter, almost as if it was trying to milk all of his cum out of him. Tails cried out and gripped Tangle's hips tighter and began fucking her faster, making Tangle's moans increase in volume. Tangle's big bushy tail slithered from underneath her and wrapped itself around Tails's own namesakes, she gripped his hip harder, moaning to him to go faster, while all at the same time, fingering Whispers own cunt hard and fast, earning plenty of quiet but honest moans from the wolf.

Whisper cried out softly as she felt Tangle's digits plunder her insides. She felt them thrust and twist inside of her, and she could also feel some of her juices begin to leak out. Of course, all three of them knew she wouldn't last very long, but she attempted to make an effort. Whisper was in so much ecstasy that she didn't realise that she was bucking her hips into Tangles fingers forcing them even deeper into her sensitive pussy.

Watching this whole ordeal in front of him was pushing Tails over the edge quickly, it was enough to get his rocks off watching the lemur finger the virgin wolf. Not to mention, Tangles tight pussy was also pushing him over the edge. With a cry, Tails hunched over and began fucking the lemur faster, earning a louder scream from Tangle and making her force her fingers into Whisper's cunt faster and harder. Tails brought his hands away from Tangle's hips and brought them to her breasts, he squished and squeezed them roughly in his hands, palming them and even pinching her hard nipples.

"Oh God" cried the lemur "T...Tails, that feels so fucking good. Oh fuck I'm almost t...there. H...How about you two?"

"Y...Yes" mumbled Whisper lustfully "Keep going Tangle"

"I'm almost there too" grunted Tails.

"Don't hold back you two" growled Tangle "Tails, cum inside me. Whisper, release your much needed release all over my face."

The three of them kept their orgasms at bay for a little bit longer, but soon the pleasure just became too much for any of them to try and hold back. They all released a united cry into the sky as they finally let loose a much needed orgasm. Whisper came first, her juices sprayed everywhere, all over the couch and floor, but mostly onto Tangle's face, Tangle tried her hardest to catch some of it in her mouth, what she did manage to catch tasted nice. It was enough for her to release her own juices, covering Tails's length and making her pussy tighter. This also resulted in Tails cumming deep into her pussy. Thick, creamy strands of cum shot deep into Tangles pussy and filled it nicely.

Soon they all calmed down, Tails pulled out of Tangle, letting their mixed cum pool out of her well fucked pussy, and Tangle removed her fingers, allowing Whisper to lean back against the arm of the couch. She then licked all of Whisper's juices off of her face and stood up, she teetered a little on her feet and turned back to Whisper.

"Alright it's your turn" she said to her.

"O...Okay" whispered the wolf.

"I'll let you take her from here Tails" said Tangle, as Whisper shifted herself until she was in the same position that Tangle was in a couple of seconds ago.

Tails then re positioned himself to be at Whisper's entrance, this time he knew he needed to take a more gentle approach. So he gently grasped Whisper's hips and pressed his tip, which was still dripping from his previous orgasm, to her her entrance. The simple touch made Whisper shiver under him.

"I'm going to take your virginity now Whisper" said Tails "It'll hurt a lot. But I promise the pain will fade not too long after. Tell me when it stops hurting and we can get to the good part, where I can guarantee you will love a lot better than what I am about to do right now."

Whisper took a deep breath to ease herself down a little and quietly said "Okay."

Tangle watched as Tails slowly slid himself into her pussy. She was way tighter than Tangle, though that shouldn't be surprising. It didn't take long before Tails hit a barrier inside her, even though he touched it gently it was still enough to make Whisper whimper in pain. The two looked into each other's eyes, more than lust was seen in both of them. There was a sign of love in there, and with that love Tails could tell that Whisper wanted this, and Whisper could tell that Tails would never intentionally hurt her no matter what. She gave Tails a nod to follow through, and with that Tails forced himself into the wolf's vagina, breaking her innocence.

Even when her virginity had just been taken Whisper was still silent. She cried out softly as she felt Tails's big, fat cock shove itself in. It hurt, badly. Her hands reached for Tails's back and she pulled him closer to her, holding on tightly to him as she started to cry softly from the pain. Tangle patiently watched and waited for the worst part to end.

"Are you okay" Tails asked Whisper, stroking her cheek lovingly.

Whisper stared back into his eyes and nodded and quietly said "I'll be okay, I'll tell you when I'm ready."

So the three of them just quietly laid in the same position as they waited for Whisper to get used to his size. It was actually a little bit awkward with how Tangle was just sitting there not being involved in it this time. Soon though Whisper could not feel any pain within her entrance, and to make sure she was really used to Tails's size, she gave a small gyrate of her hips to tell him to thrust into her again.

Feeling her move against him told Tails that she was ready for the best part. To test it out, he pulled out all the way until only his head was inside the wolf's tight pussy, waited for a second and then pushed back in, not so hard, yet. This time when she felt Tails's cock ram back inside her, she felt no pain, just pleasure that could not even be put into words. She let out another quiet noise, this one of pleasure, telling Tails that he could now go as hard as he wanted. So he began to pick up speed once again and began to fuck the wolf's no longer virgin pussy.

Whisper could not believe the feelings she was being given. There was no amount of pleasure to conquer the amount she was currently feeling. Tails's big cock felt so good going in and out of her. The two of them were releasing multiple moans, Tails's of course being the louder of the two because... it's Whisper. Tails had come to the conclusion that she was Whisper by name, Whisper by nature. So he just focused on giving her overwhelming amounts of pleasure. But boy was he going to get a surprise when they finished.

Tangle watched as the two were starting to really go at it. Not wanting to be left out, she decided to try and stimulate Tails to try and make him go faster and harder with Whisper. She crawled behind him and wrapped her arms and tail around his chest, she pressed her breasts to his back and began to rub them up and down. Tails moaned at Tangle's large breasts squishing against him and her hands massaging his chest. All of this was causing him to fuck the wolf below him into a pleasured stupor as Whisper's eyes began to roll back at the intense pleasure she was feeling, which was now made even better thanks to Tangle pleasuring Tails to go faster.

Tails hunched over again and began to pull similar movements to what he was doing to Tangle before. Grabbing Whisper's plump tits and rolling and massaging them in his hands. He enjoyed the two girls soft tits, feeling Whispers in his hands, and Tangles against his back. Whisper's eyes widened at the feeling of Tails's fingers pinching her erect nipples, even though she felt pain in that regard, it also felt so pleasurable at the same time, leaving her begging for him to do more.

"So how does it feel?" asked Tangle as she continued to stimulate the fox that was fucking Whisper mean "To be dominated by a stud like him?"

"Oh... it feels... a...AMAZING" Whisper screamed. The fox and the lemur's eyes widened at what they just heard. Neither of them had ever heard Whisper's voice peak that loud, Tangle was actually so surprised that she stopped pleasing Tails. Tails on the other hand, quickly forgot as he felt Whisper's pussy squeeze him even tighter than before. He could tell that she was close, and so was he for that matter.

The two of them screamed out and released their orgasms again. Whisper's juices shot out of her pussy again and covered Tails's length completely, while Tails gave her the same treatment he gave Whisper, filling her pussy up to the brim. Whisper's eyes rolled back at the feeling of Tails's warm cum filling her pussy, it felt so good that she actually came again all over the couch once Tails pulled out.

Whisper laid on the couch, fox cum oozing from her entrance and shivering from her mini-orgasm she experienced after Tails filled her. Tails took a deep breath, trying to recover his energy, while Tangle looked down at Whisper with concern.

"Um, Whisper" she said "Are you okay?"

Instead of responding, Whisper looked up at both of them. Then without warning, she suddenly pounced on an unsuspecting Tails, surprising him and Tangle at her sudden action. Tangle watched in surprise as Whisper pinned Tails's arms to the couch and gave him a seductive, predatory look.

"Mmm" she moaned "Is that all you've got Tails?" She wasn't speaking in whisper's anymore, she was now talking at the volume of a normal person speaking regularly. Tails was shocked at her sudden attack. He didn't think Whisper would enjoy sex this much, but a part of him was kind of glad she did. He watched as she positioned her pussy above his still hard length, his previous orgasm still dripping from her entrance. Without even waiting for him, Whisper slammed her hips against his own, filling the room with a loud smacking sound and the moans of two horny animals, and began to ride the fox with no restraint. She had completely given into her instincts, and she was letting them run wild, and Tails was enjoying it just as much as she was as he gripped her hips as she rode him wildly.

Tangle watched in awe as Whisper dominated Tails like she lost her virginity months ago. She was surprised at her sudden enthusiasm, hell, she was surprised she stopped talking in whispers. But she soon grinned, looks like there was still more fun to be had, and she was missing out. So she crawled over to the two lovers and positioned her wet pussy above Tails's face, he dove his tongue in and licked around her vaginal lips.

"Oh fuck" she gasped "Damn your good at this Tails."

She heard a happy grunt from Tails as he moved his hands to Whisper's plump ass and gave it a hard squeeze. Whisper moaned out louder than ever as she felt his rough hands squeeze her ass.

"So, enjoying the ride?" asked Tangle, grinning from ear to ear.

"You bet I am" said Whisper, with a smile that matched Tangle's.

The lemur leaned forward and kissed Whisper passionately on the lips. There was no wait from the wolf this time, instead she responded quickly and kissed Tangle with just as much passion as they continued fucking Tails. They soon broke the kiss in need of air. Tangle clenched her eyes shut as Tails's wet tongue reached deep inside her, a little bit of her juices leaked out of her pussy, and were licked up by Tails's hungry mouth.

Tangle's eyes snapped open when she heard a loud smacking sound, followed by a loud moan from Whisper. She looked over to see if what she just heard was true, and sure enough, Tails had used his hands to assault Whisper. He did it again, pulling his hands back and slapping her rear harder, earning another squeak out of the wolf, and Tangle could tell by the look on her face, she was enjoying the spanking. Tangle was a little bit unnerved by Whisper's current attitude, she could understand Tails's big cock jack-hammering her entrance, but she thought she was enjoying the rear slapping a little too much. But some people have certain kinks, and if Whisper became a masochist then as long as she wasn't hurt too bad, then she thought it would be okay.

The three of them continued for the longest time. They were actually surprised at how much longer Whisper was lasting compared to the first round. But the insane pleasure they were all feeling left no room for any of them to complain. Tangle moaned out at Tails's skilled tongue twisting inside of her and licking her smooth pussy lips, Whisper moaned at the fox's big hard cock slamming into her, and his hand smacking her ass hard, and Tails was moaning into Tangle's pussy at the tasty juices that were flowing into his mouth, Whispers tight insides clenching cock and feeling her plump ass cheeks jiggle whenever he hit her.

Not too long after, Whisper and Tangle released a loud moan each, as they felt their orgasms approach. Tails too released his load into Whisper's already filled pussy, and it already began pooling out of her, making his thick cum coat his own cock and drip onto his crotch. He also licked up Tangle's release as it squirted all over his face, as the two girls on top of him began to regain their breath, and their composure. Whisper removed himself from his cock again, and Tangle cleaned up the mess that was all over it.

"Damn Whisper, where did this wild side of your come from?" asked Tails.

"Dunno" shrugged the wolf "I guess you just bring out the wild animal in me." She turned to Tangle, who had finished cleaning up their mixed cum from Tails's cock, she grinned at her.

"How would you like to take a ride too?" she asked her.

"I'd be honoured" said Tangle, immediately straddled Tails's waist, earning a grin from the two tailed fox. Tails gripped her hips and she slowly sank down onto his cock again, which had yet to have been completely spent. Whisper, not wanting to feel left out, got behind Tangle and began to grope her ass and her breasts. Tangle moaned at the fat cock going in and out of her at a fast speed, and the two skilled hands groping her. Whisper then released Tangle's ass and used that hand to turn her head around, and she planted a rough, passionate kiss on her lips.

Tails grinned as he watched the two girls make out violently on top of him. It was an arousing sight to see, which allowed him to slam himself up into her faster. His hands trailed to her ass and he gave it a squeeze. Tangle's eyes widened as she realised what he was about to do, she quickly broke the kiss with Whisper and turned to the fox below her.

"No you don't" she moaned, feeling the fat dick slam into her faster "You can spank her all you like, but I'm not into that."

"Have you ever even tried it before?" growled Tails cheekily.

"Well... no" Tangle admitted "But... gah." She was silenced as Whispers hand went to her pussy and began rubbing the top of it as the cock below continued to fuck it ruthlessly. Meanwhile her other hand groped her breasts harder, the combination of all of this pleasure was making it impossible for her to form a intelligible sentence.

"That settles it then" said Whisper "Tails, give this bad little girl a punishment that she deserves."

Tails grinned up at the sly wolf and drew his hands back, spanking Tangle as hard as he could. Tangle screamed out, it stung, a lot, yet it felt so pleasurable. She sighed to herself mentally, 'look's like I'm going to become a masochist too' she thought 'Oh well, it's not as bad as it sounds now.'

She let Tails continue to spank her as she felt his cock continue to slam into her, and feeling Whisper's hands grope and rub her. To think that Whisper was a virgin less than half an hour ago was quite the pill to swallow with the way she was acting and pleasuring her friend right now.

But soon Tails and Tangle were ready to finish up. Whisper strummed the lemur's pussy faster and Tails gripped her stinging ass tighter as he focused on slamming himself into her.

"Oh damn, oh fuck" she cried out "Tails, Whisper, I'm about to cum."

"Your so fucking tight Tangle" growled Tails "I'm gonna cum too."

"Cum for me you two" said Whisper "Let me see you cum."

Whisper rested her head on Tangle's shoulder and watched the whole thing unfold before her. Tails and Tangle screamed out as they released their cum. Tangle's vagina fluids splashed all over Tails's erect penis, while his own cum shot deep into her already full pussy, causing it to leak out of the sides of Tangle's cunt, as the lemur shivered in pleasure, all the while, Whisper was still rubbing Tangle's went pussy, making sure all of her juices leaked out of it. Tangle fell back against Whisper as Tails's softening dick slid out of her and Whisper straightened her up on the couch.

The three of them just sat there on the couch, completely naked, sweating, tired, and very satisfied. Tails's cum was still leaking out of both Tangle and Whisper's pussies and the three of them took very deep breaths in order to even maintain a visible thought, the hardcore sex they just experienced was that intense, and they loved it.

"Damn" said Whisper "If I knew it was that good, I would have confessed my feelings to Tails months ago."

"I would have too if I knew just how damn good he is" said Tangle. Tails blushed at the compliments.

"You know Tangle, I wouldn't mind sharing Tails every time we have sex with him you know" said Whisper.

"Good me either" said Tangle. The two of them turned to Tails.

"What do you say cutie?" asked Whisper.

"Wanna take two sexy girls every time they ask for it?" asked Tangle.

Tails looked over their bodies, their sexy curve's, their well shaped asses, their plump breasts, and to top it off, they weren't just sexy, they were beautiful. 

"I'd be a fool to say no" he said.

"Damn right you would" said a giggling Tangle.

Whisper cuddled up to the lemur and said "Thank you for teaching me Whisper. I would never have found out how fun this was on my own."

"It's no worries at all" said Tangle rubbing the wolf's ears.

"Well, I guess I'd better head off now" said Tails, standing up from the couch and stretching out. He took a couple of steps to leave the room, when he felt two pairs of arms wrap around him. He froze upon their touch as he felt two rather large chests press up against his back. He felt two of the hands travel to his soft dick, their touch making it erect again almost instantly.

"Are you sure you want to leave so soon?" asked Whisper, licking the tip of his ear.

"Yeah" said Tangle "We could have so much more fun together if you stay."

"God dammit" said Tails smiling and rolling his eyes "I can't say no to either of you."

He turned around and gave them two sweet kisses. He duelled with them separately at first but then they overpowered him by forcing both of their tongues down his throat at the same time. Soon they pulled away to let him breath.

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable" said Tangle. And she led the two of them to her room to her bedroom to have some more fun.

And for the rest of the day, and well into the night, the only noises that could be heard from Tangle's house were the sounds of a bed creaking and squeaking, the sounds of hips smacking together, and the sounds of lustful moaning from a very horny lemur, wolf and fox.

**Author's Note:**

> Review and Request pls...


End file.
